


【Silm】Here in the dark

by Heavensward



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavensward/pseuds/Heavensward
Summary: 这大概是个从费家流放时期开始到哪里我也不太知道的故事，所以这篇其实是系列之一....？（如果不坑的话……。
Relationships: Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë





	1. Chapter 1

北方的天空铅一样沉重，浓厚的云层在低空堆叠，遮住了星光，为一场大雨蓄势。这里离Ezellohar已经有三天三夜的骑程，Telperion处于衰减时期的银辉不足以带来慰藉，只将骑手的脸颊映得更加惨白。

第一滴雨落在冻僵的手背上的时候，Makalaure的心情几乎算得上是欣慰的。在这压抑的天气里他嗅到了沙砾、土壤和铁锈的味道，也嗅到了笼罩在大地上方凝固的愤怒和悲伤，空气沉重得几乎要碾碎他急促的呼吸，压断他前倾的脊梁。他渴望这场雨太久了，尽管身下的马蹄很快就在地表碎裂的岩石间打滑，而北方的平原之上举目无处庇荫。

雨水顺着脸颊滑进颈侧，像居心叵测的触摸，欲图抽干精灵身躯里的温度。Makalaure提起前臂拂去眉骨上方的雨水，听到左前方遥遥传来Tyelkormo混在雷声里的咒骂，惊觉自己已经落到了队伍的末尾。双胞胎在马背上回头，齐齐投来关切的目光。

这匹马老了。Makalaure想，她不是用来乘载他们这种不要命的骑手的。只希望能撑到下一个小镇上，然后他就允许她脱离自己未卜的命运。他把脸贴近潮湿的鬃毛，透过被雨水模糊的视野，看到她在一个温暖的午后卧进马厩的干草堆里安然长眠。他继承了母系血脉中一点微薄的预言天赋，但他看到的总是琐碎而与己无关，甚至整个家庭里只有母亲和长兄知道他这个能力的存在。

Makalaure记得出发前一天，Feanaro站在空荡荡的客厅里说：这个家里除我之外的人都是无罪的，自由的，你们的去留由自己决定。说这句话的时候他没有看Nerdanel，而是将视线停放在了长子紧绷的下颌上。Maitimo在他的凝视下垂下眼睛，转而无声恳求客厅另一端的母亲。最后这场对峙以Nerdanel掩门而去告终。走出前厅的时候他的脚步微微滞重，好像在等待追赶不上她的孩子。但是没有人动。Maitimo没有动，Makalaure自己也没有动。Feanaro像钢铁的铸件一样伫立在原地，冷酷而静止。良久之后Maitimo去摸他的手，惊恐地退缩一步，靴底在地板上划出短促刺耳的呲啦声。Feanaro惊醒般地动了动嘴唇，嘟囔着谁也听不懂的话走回了内室。那天夜里Maitimo颤抖着告诉他最年长的弟弟：“Atar的手那么冷，我以为他就站在那里无声无息地死了。”

Makalaure猛的一甩头，水珠从飞舞的发梢脱落，划出一道道晶亮的轨迹。雨依然在下，汗水混合着雨水被从脸上冲刷下去，八匹骏马隆隆的蹄声震得胸口隐约作痛。全身的衣物都紧紧吸附在皮肤上，他们不得不中途停下，从背囊底扯出厚实的狼皮斗篷裹在身上，然后继续发了疯一样地行进。

停下。Makalaure用粗粝的维拉语低吼，尽管他对这门语言仍然生疏，但他知道最精通维拉语的精灵这一次是绝不会开口的。他从喉咙深处挤出音节：停下，你愤怒的对象不应该是我们！

没有来自主宰天空之神的回应。

他们在抵达佛米诺斯前的最后一个小镇里稍作休整，Makalaure左手牵马，右手里拎着一副蛋白石项链，从马场女主人那里换来一匹健壮的黑马，回到旅店的途中从农人赞颂Manwe Sulimo的飘渺歌声里穿行而过，旋律在脑海中编织成一张铂金色的疏网，牵制着他摇摇欲坠的步伐。

有人把一杯热麦酒塞进他手里，他这才发现自己已经走到了旅馆的前庭，为自己的失神道过歉后，他瞟见Feanaro正在和老板交谈，问起他最近是否看到可疑黑影经过。聚居在这半荒僻之地的人们远离维林诺，在维拉的信使抵达前就迎来了被放逐者，而Feanaro认为隐瞒是没有必要的，他的家族在北方的矿脉周围享有仅次于Aule的名誉，提里安的骚乱在这里甚至不比一个铁匠的学徒海选更能引起轰动。发现自己累得对谈话内容完全提不起兴趣，Makalaure拖着灌铅的双腿一步步挪上楼梯，从房门走向浴室的一路上丢开赘在身上的潮湿衣裤，径直把自己扔进了澡盆里。

寂静骤然降临，身体却变得聒噪起来。Makalaure倦怠地扶住头，持续不断的耳鸣几乎要撕裂耳膜，而他的呼吸则粗重得不像一个精灵。他深吸了一口融合着水蒸气和皂香的空气，记忆追溯回他指挥过的那些复杂、精密、和谐的管弦乐章，试图让身体恢复正常的节奏和韵律，然而跟随一路的单调雨声总像幽灵一样徘徊不去，让浸泡在热水里的皮肤一阵阵发冷。他叹气，自暴自弃地滑入了水底。

肺里的空气用尽之前，Makalaure从水中撑起了身子，拨开黏在脸上的几绺头发，略微惊讶地看到浴室门口出现的红发精灵用一种近乎可怖的目光看着自己。

“......Maitimo？”他在自己的声音里听到了几分迷茫。暴露的肩膀和脖颈在空气的触摸下不情愿地微微瑟缩，头发糊在脑侧依然发着痒，他就这样跟兄长对视了一会儿，忽然意识到自己现在的样子一定狼狈极了。

Maitimo的脸色缓和下来，递给他一条毛巾，说：“Atar让我通知你们在下一次双树交辉的时候上路。”

Makalaure含糊地点了点头，然后犹疑地打量着他：“你还好吗？”

“我挺好的。”Maitimo毫无征兆地扬起了声音，不自知的尖锐令他的弟弟皱起了眉头，“如果Ambarussa没有走着走着忽然栽倒在地一睡不起，你没有试图在打盹的时候把自己淹死的话。我应该现在就去找Tyelkormo以防他在睡觉的时候把自己闷死在枕头里，或者......”

“够了Nelyo！”

Makalaure看着兄长已经有了悔意，放缓了语气：“我没有试图把自己淹死，我只是累了，我们都只是累了而已。你自己也累了，应该去休息。”

像被一段重唱的旋律安抚了一样，Maitimo僵硬的肩膀松垮下来，靠着墙跌坐在地上，把前额埋进了手掌里。Makalaure草草把自己擦干裹进睡袍，半跪在他身侧。

双树交辉的时刻已经结束，雨稀稀落落地停了下来。此时从窗外斜照进来的是轻盈的金色光线，托起了室内的浮尘。Laurelin的光辉唤醒了铜色发辫里的金红色发丝，随着精灵的呼吸微微颤动，光芒跳跃其上。美重新回到那张憔悴的脸上，但无法抵达铁灰色的眼睛深处。Makalaure的膝盖贴着冰凉的地板，只有这样才能微微俯视他身高拔群的兄长。Maitimo吐出一声疲惫的叹息，把头挨在他左肩骨下柔软的部位，一颗心脏正在那片皮肤下安稳地搏动。

很久以后，Makalaure想到了能劝慰他的话，才发现他已经睡着了。

\-----

“最后我在把你抱到床上还是在地板上跪到你醒之间选择了前者。显而易见的。”

“是吗？我什么感觉都没有。”Maitimo用手指梳通了头发，在脑后扎成骑手的长辫，同时叼了一块面包含糊不清地说，

“什么感觉也没有吗......”  
察觉到他话语里的异样，Maitimo带有探询意味地望向他。

“没什么，吃你的面包。”  
对方移开了眼睛。

\-----

去往佛米诺斯的行程已接近末尾，北方的平原笼罩在金银交融的柔光里，淡墨色的天空上能见到几颗星星。经历了狼狈的的雨中飞驰后，连Feanaro也无意催马疾行，队伍拉成一个松散不对称的V字型。Makalaure的新坐骑急于自我证明，他不得不拉紧缰绳，防止他莽撞地载着自己闯进Feanaro的视野里，然后被迫承接那双眼眸中愈烧愈烈的火种。他已许久不曾害怕过父亲的火，但他不愿看到那其中日渐增长的、顽固而痛苦的阴影。Maitimo被它所俘获，在未知的危险中弓紧了脊背，迷惘而无助，他不知道如果换作自己是Maitimo又会如何，他被Feanaro赞许的韧性是否能保护自己不被脆生生地折断。在一个稍纵即逝的瞬间他还想要知道，我们之中最先被耗尽的会是谁。

没有答案。下一秒这个问题本身就像沉入沼泽一样被埋葬了。

“Kano？”

在落后于他半骑的位置有一个声音叫他的名字，是Morifinwe。

“唱首歌吧，随便什么都可以。”

Feanaro侧过身来，默许地点点头，然后他的面孔又隐藏在背影后，短促得仿佛一个错觉。Makalaure踌躇了许久，久到所有人都以为他不会张口了。直到Laurelin光芒隐退，Telperion的银色微光像轻雾一样在低空漂浮，呼应高寒的天穹上逐渐明亮起来的星光，他才想起了大迁徙时期一首没有歌词，唯有呢喃的歌。在一切尚且保有纯粹之美的童年岁月里，Feanaro把这首歌教给他，让未来的歌者为其中近乎残酷的悲伤之美而战栗，而每一次听到这段旋律时他都会看到不同的场景。这一次的他看到了星空下柔软的绿草地，草尖上暗色的鲜血，棺椁被流水带往海洋。他看见那棺椁在急流中解体，露出亡者熟悉而模糊的面容，转瞬不见；而棺椁最大的一块碎片被冲到河岸上搁浅，星光也不能稀释它阴森森的黑色。

歌声戛然而止。

地平线上浮现出一块漆黑的轮廓，像蛰伏在世界尽头的巨兽，有一千只阴森森的眼睛。

“我们到了！佛米诺斯！！”是Ambarussa炸开的欢呼。

北方要塞石砌的的城墙投下一片暗沉的阴影，在静穆中迎候主人的归来。

……

那个啥我再絮叨一下……  
因为写的时候一时脑热没有翻书，之前看一篇ao3文的设定又是佛米诺斯建于狒狒流放之前，就直接拿来用了，后来才发现按原著的话佛米诺斯其实是在流放之后建成的。所以我写了个悲哀的bug。

等 等我再想想怎么圆bug吧（蹬腿儿


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这回彻底硬着头皮放飞了自我......欢迎来吐槽并敲打我（）

“你知道Feanaro的家人不在放逐之列。”

她站在提里安白茫茫的建筑群之间，静静地说着。柔软的黑发里还停驻着海风开阔的味道。

“可他是我父亲，我爱他。”Makalaure用这样一个陈述句回答，“我会跟他去任何地方。”

她用鸽灰色的眼睛注视着未婚夫眼中一片凝重的铁色，看到了歉意背后不可动摇的坦然，禁不住开始羡慕那被宣之于口的爱。它扎根于骨血如此之深，以至于无论Feanaro是对是错，都无法将之撼动半分。

最终她摇了摇头。

“决定跟你订婚的时候我告诉过你，我和我的音乐都是大海的孩子。如果听不到海的旋律，感受不到她的悲喜，我的心会死。然后你答应我，要一直陪我留在海港。”

Makalaure低头笑了，笑声里有失落，也许还有被隐藏太好的自嘲。

“我被大海的深广所吸引，真心实意地许下了那个诺言，连自己也一直那样相信着。但是......现在的我已经做不到了。即使父亲没有被放逐，即使我们依然自由，我也无法做到了。对不起，我不应该这么晚才告诉你。”

现在他眼中的坦然已经无影无踪了。她看在眼里，忽然感觉被抽干了力气。

“我的女伴给我祝福的时候说，费诺里安的爱是最真切最诚实的，可她们只说对了一半，因为爱本身会蒙蔽自我。你沉溺于它的每一刻，都不知道它会把你带向什么地方。不要悔恨，Makalaure，这次我原谅你。”

她把左手举到眼前，订婚戒指上镶嵌着细碎的宝石，每一个更加精微的切割面从不同角度反射出金树的光辉，跳跃着捉摸不定的光点。面前比她高出半头的精灵屏住了呼吸，却没有劝阻。于是她小心翼翼地把它褪了下来，看到自己的手又变得平淡无奇，留着属于乐手的薄薄的茧子。

带着体温的戒指落到另一个温暖的掌心里，被修长的手指牢牢攥住。

“它应该属于另一个人，那个人能陪你走的更远，直到生命尽头。”

她踮起脚尖，最后一次亲吻了费诺里安温凉的嘴唇。

两枚订婚戒指此刻躺在佛米诺斯冶炼房的工作台上，在重融之前被最后一次托举到光线里，苍白地闪耀，让Makalaure想起大陆北部冷杉林里的冰棱。就连他挑剔的五弟也承认，这是他打造过的最好的作品。现在它们将要死去了，沉默而孤独。

“有一件事我越来越不明白。”

走出冶炼房的他撞见了Maitimo，大概是作为过来人想要给他一点安慰。但他已经不再需要了，于是决定先发堵住兄长过分滋长的担忧，即使他接下来要说的话题更算不上是无害。

“分别的时候Sillindi说，我要寻找的那个姑娘会陪我直到生命尽头。”

Maitimo表示惊讶的挑起一边眉毛：“相互结合的伴侣会共度埃尔达漫长的寿命，直到世界尽头，也就是他们的生命尽头。这是个普遍认知的事实，但作为祝福语来说未免太过古怪。”

“没错。当时发生了那么多事情我根本无暇顾及，但是这几天我在想，她会不会有别的意思？”

“或许是你想多了，毕竟Sillindi本来就是个古怪的姑娘。”

Makalaure感觉自己被惹恼了，狠狠瞪了对方一眼：“她没有你想得那么古怪，你是在故意用她转移话题。”

“你的话题本来就没有任何根据。”Maitimo毫不留情地指出，“你得承认，失恋的人容易想多。”

Makalaure无言地看了他一会儿，叹了口气：“也罢，你忘了它吧。”

Maitimo的确很快就把这次对话抛在了脑后。佛米诺斯的时间仿佛流转得比维林诺要快，而每一天的日程安排只增不减。Feanaro在当地招募了一批工匠，计划加固佛米诺斯的外墙，于是监工的任务又轮流落到了七个儿子身上。

而同住在此的Finwe对这项工事不置可否，尽管Maitimo知道如果要他表态的话，他是不会赞成的。

至高王是在他们安顿下来后的第四天到达的。

那一天最先出现在视野里的是单骑的Telperinquar，但真正引来所有人注意力的是Curufinwe毫无预兆炸开的怒吼：

“我让你留在你母亲身边！没良心的畜生！！”

全然不顾其他兄弟和他父亲本人黑沉了一瞬的脸色。

然后他们看到了一列短小的车队，Finwe身穿常服，携着孙媳端坐在队首的马车上。

他们得知Finwe一行只比他们晚出发了一天，因为雨天马车不易行路才延误了时间。提里安的至高王风尘仆仆，面色却因旅途而兴奋。也许他是在自己的宫殿中被困得太久了。

而当他们卸下马车上的载重时，才发现它们有多必需。

于是Finwe抛弃了他的城市和人民，在这么多年后终于又和他的长子住在了同一屋檐下，每一天晚上都出现在餐桌前。从那以后Feanaro久违地开始出现在厨房。

那时候Maitimo想，或许祖父的到来能让一切变得好起来。

直到有一天Finwe单独把他叫到了书房。

“关于Silmaril，你知道多少？”

Maitimo和他隔着一张榆木书桌对视，Finwe双手交叉放在桌面上，身体微微向前倾，让Maitimo想起了他单独教导自己的时光。而让他感到不安的是，这一次他不能给出令Finwe满意的回答。

“不会比您更多了，”他说，“并且除了Atar以外，也没有人知道得更多了。”

“我第一次看到Silmaril的时候，它们已经是成品了。”Finwe提醒道。

“那段时间他会不打招呼地一连消失好几天，回来以后就把自己锁在冶炼房里，就好像他这个人不存在一样。”

Maitimo放任自己露出挫败的表情，这是他长久以来第一次这么做。

“而现在情况变得更严重了。Feanaro在和他的造物对话。”

“对话？”

“没错。不是说话，是对话，就好像他能听到Silmaril的思想一样。”

起初这句话语背后的含义像遥远的回声一样不甚真实，Maitimo在它溜走之前及时将其抓住，却发现自己攥在手心里的是一个片陌生的光。

Finwe进一步解释道：“我本来不应该看到那一幕的，Feanaro以为我已经睡下了，但我想去看看他。”

他停顿了一下，疲惫地向后靠了靠。目光垂落在对面精灵红色卷曲的发梢上。

“后来在逼问之下，他告诉我Silmaril之所以被称作特殊的材质，是因为它能吸取持有者的愿望并将其无限放大到自身，从而真正拥有了将愿望实现的能力。”

“但是......”Maitimo暂时不想深究这一发现的学术意义，“即便如此，他也不能和一个愿望对话？更何况这个愿望还是来源于他自身。”

“我也是这么说的。Feanaro他不肯再透露更多，可他看上去很兴奋。”

Finwe站了起来，围绕着房间来回踱步，同时提快了语速：“那不是任何一种我在他身上熟知的情感。它不像喜悦，不像渴望，只是一种纯粹的、危险的兴奋，容不下任何其他的存在。”

“我从没见过Atar那种样子。”Maitimo努力让声音保持平静，立刻就意识到自己做不到，也没有必要做到。

“这就是我想要你来这里的原因。”

他听到Finwe磁石般的声音从很近的地方传来。他的祖父在不知不觉间已经站在了他身边，想要迎上他的目光，就要像很小的时候那样仰望他。他开口，面容像肃穆的维拉，眼睛却属于一个悲伤的父亲。

“在蒙福之地，没有人对Feanaro的名号陌生。有很多人敬他，也有很多人恨他，但他人的感情对他来说都太遥远，因为这个世界上真心实意爱他的人寥寥无几。我作为Feanaro的父亲深爱着他，永远渴望了解他，知道他的一点一滴对我来说都是莫大的快乐。但我又不得不放他远走高飞，到我看不到的地方，创造我无法构想的美。他的生命中有我触不可及的部分，那一部分的他，你们比我更了解。

“我不知道Silmaril最终会把他带到什么地方，对那样的未知，我已经开始力不从心了。我只希望如果有一天我跟不上他的脚步，至少还有你们能替我照看他。”

“我不会丢下他一个人的。”

Maitimo想知道自己的承诺听起来是什么样的，是否会像羽毛一样被风抛上无处借力的高空。

“那是我没能做到的事情。”这一次Finwe低声说，“他的母亲陪我走到生命尽头，我却不能回以同样的忠诚。从那以后，无论我怎么亲近Feanaro，他都觉得自己是那个被抛下的孩子。”

Maitimo觉得他的话里有一些熟悉的部分。终于明白这种感觉从何而来后，他原本搭在黄铜扶手上的手掌下意识收紧了。Finwe只当他是不习惯有关Miriel的话题，苦笑着没有在意。

他无法对长孙说，有时候自己站在北方高远的天空下，能听到她低幽的叹息。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Makalaure不喜欢佛米诺斯，这座堡垒会让他近乎痛苦地怀念起那座被远远落在身后的城市。

有这样一个说法流行于Eldar之间，说提里安是镶嵌在图娜山丘上的一颗璀璨宝石，每一天在柔和的光里睡去，又在柔和的光里醒来。她光滑而洁白的墙壁是双树之光最虔诚的崇敬者，也是最慷慨的回馈者。Makalaure自己在一间面向广场的屋子里出生，当父亲的手把他高高举起时，远处喷泉的喧哗、人声躁动的起伏、Laurelin金色的浪潮乘着风一齐从敞开的窗户奔涌进来，冲荡他赤裸的感官。这就是他自幼生长其中的城市，旁人传言里静止安详的艺术品只是她留给远观者的外表，她的本质是一曲活着的歌，充斥着诸多不肯安分又浑然一体的思想和声音，冲向头顶无尽的九重高天，正因如此，她高扬的主旋律才能在神的地域里熠熠生辉。

佛米诺斯则完完全全是另一副模样。北方原产的灰褐色岩石高高垒砌，粗哑地宣示着自己在此地的主权，除此之外几乎缄默不语。由她的定居者制造出的声音在石壁之间反弹，直到最微弱的震动也消散在空气里。没有任何的声音能活着冲破这座壁垒。

然而这一切都不足以成为他不喜欢佛米诺斯的缘由。

她可以沉默，因为让沉默之地不再沉默是他们与生俱来的天赋。但她在沉默之下隐藏的东西却令人不安，比如Feanaro越来越疏远的思想，比如像弓弦一样张紧的十二个双树年，比如那一股盘桓在弓弦之上，无处释放的不甘。

——为何阴谋的始作俑者逍遥法外，推波助澜者稳坐摄政之位，唯有Feanaro被剥夺了身为王子的权利？因为他最先拔出了开刃的长剑，而Nolofinwe将那钢铁的锋芒掩饰得太好。

他知道自己的父亲和年幼的兄弟间传递着这样一个共识。但唯独Feanaro最年长的两个孩子才记得那段Feanaro会顺手从衣兜里抄出一块宝石丢给Nolofinwe的年月。他们知道一切本可以不必如此。如果兄弟间任何一人在在日渐增长的岁数和骄傲里懂得让步的话，即使做不到相亲相爱，也足以相安无事。而Feanaro无疑是最先拒绝让步的那一个。作为儿子和后来者，他们自认没有资格评判对错，心中却总向往着那个环环相扣的如果。

再比如......Makalaure用力闭上眼睛，感觉到眼皮紧凑地挤压在一起，肌肉微微痉挛起来。

比如那首他在来时的路上最后一次唱起的歌。

他不常想起那一天看到的景象，因为他创造力丰沛的头脑里每天都充斥着一些维拉们见了一定会面露不悦的念想。但他又不能直截了当地假装它不存在。而且他也不能告诉Maitimo，对方可能会生气，并用生气掩藏自己的焦虑——他已经这么做过很多次了，不能再指望别人看不出来。

而不安背后的事实是，Makalaure面临着发生的一切，束手无策。

你应该早一点从你的音乐和爱情中醒过来，看看你的家族变成了什么模样。Maitimo时而不慎与他撞上的眼神中，有时会不自知地流露出这样的责备，随后被二人之一引导起的谈笑一扫而去。Makalaure从未为自己次子地位的缺席道歉，害怕一旦他的兄长极力压抑的那些想法被不明智地提起，就会破坏他们如此努力营造出来的平衡。

也许会是好的结果。他会原谅你，他一直都原谅你。然后你们就能放下负担，像过去一样敞开心扉无话不谈，

Makalaure几乎无法抗拒这样的劝解，因为他至今仍依赖着惯性，相信这就是事物要永远维续下去的面孔。

但当他掂量着那微妙的平衡时，发觉自己其实并不知道，任由Maitimo隐藏情绪或硬生生将其披露在外，到底哪一个对他更残忍。他唯独知道的是倘若选择了后者，自己无疑会是从此轻松的那个人。

接受Maitimo的原谅和疼爱，直到淡忘自己原本应负的代价。他平素里就是这样做的。

他想这就是“过去”了，无时无刻不在用她柔软的声音呼唤远去的人。

Makalaure叹息着睁开双眼，漏出窗帘的星光在地板上淌下一条淡银色光带，蜿蜒爬上他裹在被褥里的躯体。他盯着那道融化了黑暗的光亮，忽然粗暴地翻了个身，把脸埋进了臂弯里。

明早他将离开佛米诺斯，和他的兄弟们去树林里打猎——给父亲和祖父留一点私人空间，Maitimo是这么跟他们说的。过去几天里，他注意到Maitimo和Finwe偶尔会在晚餐的间隙里交换眼神，不过Finwe得知他们全体出行的计划时也露出了惊讶的表情。当时Feanaro坐在长子的对面，正专心对付着餐盘里一块三分熟的牛排，闻言后抬起头咕噜了几句叮嘱的话，那种在最小的双胞胎成年之前就已经没人理会的注意事项之类的东西。他搜肠刮肚地说出来一些，而后在一圈含义各异的注视中以一声尖锐的嗤笑收束，仿佛要竭力刺破他周身逐渐凝聚起来的尴尬。那个时候Makalaure低头盯着自己握紧汤匙的手，听到Nerdanel的缺席的存在像幽灵一样在偌大的餐厅里呼啸穿行，惊起一阵看不见的尘埃。

他在极为轻浅的睡眠里等来了Laurelin舒展开来的温暖光辉，窗帘上金线刺绣的藤蔓形花纹在她的触碰之下宛如有生命灌注其中，流出滚烫的色泽。他揉着眼睛清醒过来，继而无数细碎的音符迎面扑来，却被头颅里随着心跳而起落的阵痛阻隔在外，散落到他触不可及的雾色深处。无暇顾及这些不成形的灵感，他甩开了昨夜被自己灾难性的辗转蹂躏成一团乱草的头发，彻底把自己拉回了现实。

走廊很安静，只有尽头处传来叮叮当当的轻响。他一面拉扯打结的发梢，一面沿着楼梯冲下去，意识到自己可能是最晚的那一个。然后他在楼梯的最后一级迎上Maitimo回转过来的目光，越过对方的肩膀看到了收拾到一半的餐桌。

他懊恼地抹了一把脸，假装自己没有看到Tyelkormo的白眼。

“其实你只晚了一刻钟而已，你又不是不知道自己有群狼一样的兄弟。”

Makalaure在一连串表示抗议的咳嗽声中坐下来，对旷野和森林的渴望此时此刻迟来地苏醒，翻滚在血液里，催使他近乎野蛮地吞下了那份半凉的早餐——用了比“狼一样的兄弟”还要短的时间。

没用多久，骑手们就疾驰在了平原之上，清晨凛冽的风从耳边掠过，北方山脉的雪线闪耀着疏离的白光。四周保持着默契而舒适的沉默，唯有马蹄在地面上敲打出一种令人血脉贲张的背景音。

Makalaure想起自己上一次策马狂奔还是在那个阴郁的雨天，回忆起来遥远得没有实感。他几乎没有觉察到一个双树年已经无声无息地过去，时间在众多Eldar眼中就是这样轻浮的存在，但Makalaure却恨不得用自己的耐性一层层把它削到头，露出等待在另一端的那个结果。

他们会和解，他们要和解。

不然我也不知道会发生什么。Makalaure深深吸入一口冷冽干燥的空气，身下坐骑仿佛意图抚慰他的情绪，四蹄愈发轻盈起来。在清晰的视野里，一片稀疏的林地正向他逼近。Makalaure决然甩了甩头，把无用的杂念都暂时抛在了他看不到的身后。

说是打猎，但这里毕竟不比维林诺，总要有个人留下来扎营看马。Makalaure无意进入更深的密林，便不由分说从Maitimo手里把任务抢了过来。他知道对方比自己更需要这种高度转移注意力的机会。

他让自己的活动圈限制在能捕捉到马匹响动的范围内，游荡着捉回了一只野兔。抱着傍晚之前不会有人返回的想法，坐到河流边打算动手清理自己的午餐。晌午时分逐渐饱和的Laurelin光芒经由头顶的树冠过滤，染上了幽幽的绿色，扎入清凉的湍流里，投下斑驳光影。Makalaure把手肘以下的部分都浸入河里，水流紧贴他光裸的肌肤而过，传来微凉的痒意。他开始心不在焉地哼起小调，试图寻回今天早晨遗失的零星片段。

他没能找到，因为他的思路被打断了。

扶住发麻的双腿站起身，他仰面望向被枝桠切割成无数碎块的天空——除了漂浮其上的白色轻絮以外，空无一物。然而Makalaure确信无疑地感觉到树林里短暂地昏暗了一瞬，有什么东西以惊人的速度从头顶的天空掠过，遮挡了光源。不会是云彩，可能是一只翼展极大的鸟类。

寻常鸟类没有这样的速度和体型，是Manwe部从中的一员吗？化作鹰形的次神观察着地上每一寸的动向，也被居住在大地上的精灵所习惯。或许因为他刚才目光一直落在狭窄的水面上，才有了整片树林都昏暗的错觉。

他拎着猎物走回了营地，惊愕地发现将马匹拴在树干上的绳索有被猛烈挣动过的痕迹，周围的树皮或磨损或脱落，马匹受惊相当严重，而他竟然全无察觉。

沉溺，Makalaure几乎是恶狠狠地想起这个词。你又沉溺到自己的世界里去了。

他走近，抚摸着几匹坐骑的颈项，低声说着能让它们安心的话语，这是Tyelkormo教给他的。他还教自己从它们的眼睛里读出最基本的情绪。Makalaure尝试了一次，发现他从八匹马那里读到的无一例外，都是恐惧。他更加轻缓地梳理着马儿的毛发，除此之外毫无头绪。

如果Tyelkormo在，也许就能知道它们受惊的原因究竟是什么了。

暮色四合，精灵的身形陆陆续续从林中浮现出来，Maitimo提前和Carnistir会和，扛回一头公鹿，余下以Tyelkormo为首的队伍则丢下一只膘肥体壮的野猪。

“原本还能有一只獾的，”双胞胎抱怨道，“我们都准备动手了，忽然它就莫名其妙地跑了——跑的飞快。”

“什么时候的事？”Makalaure警觉地问。

“呃......大概是在中午？问这个做什么？”

在一旁生火的Telkormo偏过头：“在树林边缘也有那种感觉？”

Makalaure给了他肯定的答案，并示意马匹的方向，“马受惊了。”

对方眉尖紧锁着，在火光的舔舐下像是戴了一副诡异的面具。

“时间过了太久，我也问不出个具体来，不过还是可以一试。”金发精灵说着离开火堆，在爱马面前俯身，用一种发自喉咙深处的暗哑嗓音低语。Huan无精打采地伏在他脚下，尾巴耷拉到地上。

片刻后Tyelkormo走了回来，“它只说有一片黑影飞过去。”

“能确定移动方向吗？”Maitimo插进来。

“恐怕不能。”Makalaure无奈地摇了摇头，“我们双方能确定的时间点都很模糊，不足以断定先后，况且它移动速度太快了——等等，你刚才说'那种感觉'，大概描述一下是什么样的感觉。”

他想起密林深处是见不到天光的。

“冷。”Tyelkormo简短地回答。他睁大眼睛，盯着在场的所有人，那眼神在问：你知道了吗？

是那位。

营地霎时间静了下来。火堆兀自发出干裂的爆响，照映着精灵的面孔，彼此贴近的呼吸清晰可闻。

最坏的可能性冰冷地悬挂在他们头顶上。而如果猜测成真，那他们已经太晚了。

求你别。Makalaure不知道自己在对谁说话。

你会毁了Arda之内最伟大的两个灵魂，你还会——他望向Maitimo苍白的侧颜——你还会毁了他。

然后他看到那张苍白的侧颜动了动，仿佛坚冰破裂。那紧绷的嘴唇一张一合间，有火星溅落在地。

“回程。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......至于二梅为什么对那位的反应如此迟钝，我给的答案是牙口唱歌能正面扛安姐，二梅虽然没那种魔力属性，但是唱唱歌还是可以远程扛一下那位的——二梅和他的音乐是一体的啊（苏到了自己（你走开


	4. Chapter 4

狩猎归来的一行人返回佛米诺斯时，Telperion正处于衰微期，最后一点微弱的光无法抵达遥远的北方，因而此处的天空与中洲的长夜同色，群星之下，唯一的光亮即是佛米诺斯守夜的火光。

他们的猜想在守卫口中得到了印证：名为Melkor的堕落者如暗影般来临，又如风暴般离开，没有带来分毫的破坏。而他腐朽的气息在却这座堡垒内部鬼祟地盘桓，即便是灯火也不能将其全然摒退。

这是属于整座堡垒的第一个不眠之夜。

\-----

“您需要我吗？”  
Maitimo半跪在宽大的扶手椅旁，身侧是火焰燃尽的冰冷的炉膛。他自己的手掌上还带着汗水和野外冰凉的气息，覆在父亲温热的手背上，有一种被火烘烤着的错觉。这时，Feanaro收回了他渺茫的目光，低头看向长子，神情变得清晰而锐利起来，审视着那张散落着凌乱红发的面孔。  
然后他对着长子摇了摇头。  
Maitimo默然颔首，从父亲身边离开了。走到门口时，他听到Feanaro在身后低声说：“不要多想。”  
“对不起，Atar，”Maitimo背对着父亲，极力控制住自己声线中的起伏，“可您到底要我怎么办呢？”  
回答他的是长久的沉默。在Feanaro再度开口前，房门在他与长子之间沉闷地闭合了

Maitimo穿过走廊，镶嵌在石壁上的宝石发出清冷的光，把他的影子投在石壁上。影子被拉长和扭曲，有种说不出的诡异，他尽量目视前方，疾步向自己的房间走去。  
这时候他看到了一个贴墙而立的轮廓。  
“Makalaure......？”  
被叫到的人做了一个制止的手势，一只手拽住他的前臂，“先进来，我有话跟你说。”  
于是当Maitimo明白过来对方的意图，他已经站在了弟弟的房间里。房间中的另一个人则来回走动着，收集起散落在四处的废稿纸，然后走到壁炉前，悄无声息地静立了一会儿，忽而一扬手，将纸稿尽数丢入火中。火苗蜷曲着迅速攀附其上，顷刻之间便将一叠手稿吞噬成了灰烬。  
做完这个惊人的动作之后，Makalaure平静地转身，扫了一眼突然显得空荡荡的地板，径自席地而坐。然后偏过头来，向兄长解释道：“好久没收拾了，总是留着也没有什么用——你也来啊。”  
Maitimo走到他面前，缓缓坐了下来。  
“怎么回事？这个时候你应该休息了。”  
Makalaure盯着他，“随便敲开一道门，你会发现大家都是醒着的。”  
“但我很累了，Makalaure。”  
“我知道，”他的弟弟用一种极度耐心的语气回答他，“所以我才不能放任你一个人继续折磨自己。”  
“......你不明白。”  
黑发精灵露出了一个苦涩的笑容。  
“看，这就是症结所在。你以为我像以前一样什么都不明白，但事到如今我已经不想，也不能再做那个人了。”  
笑容从Makalaure的嘴角无声滑落，就好像根本没有费力维持过一样，只留下一个让他的兄长感到陌生的表情。而他那双倒映着火光的眼睛也是陌生的，其中流淌着深邃而致密的金属色，比任何时候都要坚硬和决然。  
Maitimo仿佛被什么尖锐的物体狠狠扎了一下。  
然后他明白了，那只是个假象。他们中还没有人能够真正地坚硬起来，尽管如此，柔弱已经不再被允许。第一家族中最年长的孩子隐约知道，这几年中发生的一切变故背后所隐藏的，是无数个难以挽回的错误，是双树之光也无法抵达的暗处，他自己已经陷入其中，而最不应该被卷入的不是他，也不是他其他的任何一个弟弟，而是Makalaure。因为Makalaure和他们都不同，这个精灵属于那些他负琴走过的山川和海洋，星空和白昼，属于他那间杂乱的屋子和浩瀚的思绪，唯独不属于他现在把自己放置到的地方。  
Maitimo开口了，却不知道自己为何要这样问，“你准备好了？”  
“准备？”Makalaure重复了一遍这个单词，突然流露出悲哀来，“我欠下的时间还不够多么？有多少次你希望我能站在你身边，而我却不在那里？”  
他没有料到会得来这样的答复。  
——是你自己太荒唐了。你既希望得到一个完美的次弟，又希望得到一个完美的Makalaure，你明知他不能同时做这两个人，你明知他势必要去选择。  
而他已然做出了那个选择。

“我都快要认不出来你原本的样子了。”Makalaure发凉的手指轻轻触碰他的眼眶，“如果可以，不要再拒绝我。”他畏缩了一下，那手指便马上离开了。  
他看着坐在自己面前的黑发精灵。Makalaure的脸色微微发白，上半身无意识地倾向温暖的那一侧，疲倦自眼角扩散开来，极淡的青黑色在眼底的皮肤下若隐若现。原本挂在他唇边的叹息被压了回去，取而代之的是：  
“我可以答应你。但我能做的是有限的，你能分担的也是有限的，你能明白吗？”  
Makalaure垂下了视线，声音变得很轻，“......我明白。”  
他们之间沉默了一阵不长不短的时间，期间只有炉火在单调地噼啪作响。Makalaure动了动嘴唇，却最终没有再说什么。  
“这样就可以了吗？”Maitimo问。  
“......已经足够了。”  
Maitimo长长地舒了一口气，站起身来，顺带着也把Makalaure从地板上拉了起来。  
“离下个双树交辉还有段时间，再不去休息就来不及了。”  
Makalaure没有再反驳，向他道了一声晚安。  
监督着弟弟Makalaure安安稳稳地躺下以后，他转身准备轻手轻脚地离开这里，而倦意正在这个时候找上了他，抽干他仅存的力气，连脚下坚实的地面也变软，塌陷，在未知的液体之上漂浮。  
于是最后，他靠进了Makalaure唯一一把有靠背的椅子，全身都松弛下来。火焰燃烧的声音愈来愈轻柔，逐渐地在他昏然的意识里沉没了。

\------

“......Maitimo！Maitimo！！”  
只比床头柜高出一点点的小精灵使劲摇晃着兄长的手臂，想要把他从被窝里面拖出来。  
“快呀，Maitimo！他们来了！”  
“.....谁来了？”他揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，一时没有反应过来弟弟在说什么。  
“庆典队伍呀！”  
庆典队伍......庆典！  
他猛地从床垫上弹坐起来，吓得小精灵缩回手跑开，绕到床的另一头眨着眼睛看他穿衣。他不禁莞尔——这孩子的眼睛里有光，那种Feanaro愿意用一年的废寝忘食交换的光。  
但你是独一无二的，小家伙。他默想着，不自觉地扬起了嘴角。  
“Maitimo！你在笑！”  
孩子的语气天生便具有奇妙的感染力，能将微笑牵引成开怀的大笑。他跳下床，把年幼的弟弟高高抱了起来，小精灵惊呼了一声，双手抓住了兄长绸缎一样的长发里。  
“走吧，我们要晚了！”

一串碎金般的笑声遗落在长廊上，融化进Laurelin铺天盖地的光芒里。不远处的街道中央，头戴花环、手持圆号的庆典队伍昂首迈进，掀起了盛大的欢呼浪潮。

......  
“Maitimo？”  
他听到有人轻声呼唤自己，含含糊糊地应了一声，不确定对方有没有听到。窗帘应该是被拢到了两侧，光线带着热度洒在脸上，把对睡眠的依恋逼到角落，尽管那一丁点负隅顽抗的睡意依然把他的上下眼皮紧紧粘在一起。  
他本能地抗拒着睁眼的动作。他想要留在那条永远走不完的长廊上，但是长廊和孩子都已经消失不见了，唯有他一个人站在辽阔的、迷离的世界里，挣扎在梦境和现实的边缘。  
那个孩子已经回到属于他自己的时空中去了，不会为任何人停留。  
一切都不复存在，只剩下三个不断重复的音节：  
Maitimo...Maitimo...Maitimo？

他不堪其扰地睁开眼睛，拍掉了一只凑到面前的手，自己被那记清脆的响声惊醒了一大半。  
Makalaure坐在床头无奈地望着他。  
“......抱歉。”他发觉自己的嗓音沙哑得不成样子，“现在是什么时候了？”  
“下午。你刚好错过了午餐。”  
他挣扎着撑起身子，一阵汹涌的眩晕险些又把他拽回了枕头里。直到Makalaure递出手拉了他一把，他才完完全全地坐了起来。  
然后他才发现自己正坐在Makalaure的床上。想必是睡熟以后被挪了过来，他竟一点不知道。  
“还记得上一次吗？”他听到弟弟这样问，尾音有些微的上扬。  
他茫然地反应了一会儿，蓦地，似乎想起了什么，噗嗤一声笑了出来。这是个点到即止的笑，没有扩散成欢畅，只是轻盈地停驻在了嘴角。  
在随后而来的舒适静默里，他低声说：  
“我都觉得那是很久以前的事情了啊。”  
此时Makalaure已经转过身去，浓密的黑发遮挡住了表情，让Maitimo产生了一种强烈的愿望，想要扳过他的脸，问他现在正想些什么。他今天穿着一件宽松多褶的薄衫，面向窗外，站得挺拔，全身仿佛都被Laurelin半透明的光亮浸透了。Maitimo眨了眨眼睛，那光线就又变回了普通的样子。

Makalaure很快就从窗前回来了，他没有说话，而是神色凝重地从怀里掏出一个闪耀的物件，以一种从未有过的庄重姿态交给兄长。  
“你还睡着的时候Atar离开这里去北方的山脉了。临走前，他让我把这个交给你。”  
Maitimo低下头，接过那枚沉甸甸的戒指。  
“戴上吧。他让你戴上。”  
金属指环划过皮肤，在一个正合适的位置安顿好，留下一片冰凉的触感。Maitimo近乎惊叹地盯着由红宝石切割而成的戒面，尽管日夜看见Feanaro佩戴它，他却从未记得这枚戒指本身可以美得如此惊心动魄，仿佛有瞬息万变的火焰奔流其中——任何宝石佩戴在Feanaro身上都会黯淡几分，那三颗举世闻名的宝石是唯一的例外。  
他不动声色地把手垂下了。  
“Atar有说过他什么时候回来吗？”  
“没有。”Makalaure答道，而后又谨慎地补上一句，“不过他没有带走Silmaril，应该不会离开太久。”  
Maitimo轻轻摩挲着父亲的戒指，陷入了深思。很久之后，他似乎下定了一个决心，问弟弟：  
“你想不想再去看看Silmaril？”


End file.
